total drama pahkitiew saffari
by leo1811
Summary: the worlds best reality tv show total drama has been greenlit for another season this time the winner wont be just one of the 84 contestants from across the series, this time the hosts will battle it out to win the single paycheck which is all of their pay combined watch blaineley, don and chris to take down as many contestants to win.
1. Chapter 1

**Total Drama Pahkitew Safari**

 **Disclaimer: I own jack squat.** **Fresh Toons** **owns Total Drama.**

 **Also, special thanks to What'dIMiss for without her this story would've died in my head.**

 **other thanks to the beta reader** Kitsune Of Darkness for going through these chapters and cleaning them up.

Total Drama Pahkitew Safari Ch. 1

There is a shot of the island covered in dense forest and rolling hills. A big bear is mauling a red shirt. It looks up from its future meal to wave at the camera. The camera then spans and drops into a clearing near the beach showing a large warehouse just standing amongst the trees. Out pops a figure. wearing khaki pants and a blue top with five o'clock shadow and a mega phone looped onto his pants buckle.

"Yo! Welcome back to Pahkitew island! I'm your host, Chris McLean!"

"And I'm your host, Blaineley Stacy Andrews o'Halleran". Blaineley called, jumping into Chris's shot with a big grin plastered on her face.

"And I'm Don!" Don states, stepping into his rightful place in front of her. "I'm contractually obligated to work with these fossils."

"Uh uh, oh no! Who you callin' a fossil, little man?! Graaa!" Blaineley screeches.

"Ahhhhhh!" Don screamed in fright, cowering away from her as she thumped against his form with punches that didn't hurt as bad as he thought they would.

"Annnyway..." Chris starts again, ignoring the scuffle going on behind him with a scowl that quickly turns to his trademark smile. "As you can all see, I, Chris Mclean, have been told I have to have these two, because this is the BIGGEST! SEASON! EVAH! All 84 contestants throughout the series and a spinoff, competing in a free for all competition for one million dollars! There are no teams, however alliances and grouping up is allowed. The majority of the contestants will probably go it alone, after all- why share a million bucks?" Chris laughed evilly, rubbing his hands together in a sinister manner.

"But how come were all being paid in a single share?!" Don interrupts from underneath Blaineley, visibly confused.

"Ahh, but you see, Donnyboy, that's where you're wrong! The host that eliminates the most contestants gets paid, the other two will be sent packing."

"What do you mean by eliminating, McLean?" Blaineley asked, standing on top of Don. smiling at the camera and digging her heel into Dons back while pulling his arm.

"We'll eliminate three contestants per episode. One of us will host each episode, and the one to eliminate the most contestants by the end of the season will win the paycheck." Chris retorted calmly.

"Yes, but how do we eliminate the contestants if there are no teams, therefore no eliminations? Don questioned, wincing under Blaineleys heel. He was trying to smile at the camera and failing miserably.

"You'll see when we get there." Chris said, smiling oddly and avoiding the subject further. "Let's meet our contestants! Now, you'll have to be quiet. The staff tranquilized them and took them from their homes, they don't even know they're here!" Chris snickered, walking up to the large warehouse.

"Um... Isn't that a lawsuit waiting to happen, Chris?" Blaineley inquired with slight concern.

"Well... yeah, that's why we made amendments to their contracts after Courtney sued the first time. We can do as we please within three years of them signing, and since it's only been two we are well within our legal rights." Chris remarked with an annoyed sneer.

"Just checking. I want to keep my money when I win, after all." Blaineley giggled, thinking of all the things she could buy with so much cash.

"Enough exposition, let's meet the contestants! Since were a tad short on time, we'll just go through the names alphabetically:

Alejandro the arch villain, Amy the better twin, Anne Maria the Jersey Shore reject, B the silent genius, Beardo the human soundboard, Beth the farm girl, Brick the cadet, Bridgette the surfer girl, Brody the surfer dude, Cameron the bubble boy, Carrie the nice girl(friend), Chet the annoying brother, Cody the geek, Courtney the bit- I mean the type A, Crimson the creepy goth, DJ the brick house with a heart, Dakota the mutant, Dave the germaphobe, Dawn the moon child, Devin the ignorant (boy)friend, Duncan the jailbird, Dwayne the dad, Ella the fairytale princess, Ellody the smart one squared, Emma the law student, Ennui the scary goth, Eva the iron woman , Ezekiel the home schooled, Geoff the party guy, Gerry the tennis guy, Gwen the original goth, Harold the uber nerd, the queen of mean Heather, Izzy the crazy girl, Jacques the king of bronze, Jasmine the Amazonian, Jay the frail twin, Jen the fashion blogger, Jo the jockette, Josse the queen of bronze, Junior the youngest, Justin the model, Katie the wonder twin, Kelly the yummy mummy, Laurie the violent pacifist, Leonard the wizard, Leshawna the sister with tude, Lightning the overachiever, Lindsay the bombshell, Lorenzo the irritating brother, Macarthur the bad cop, Mary the smart one, Max the evil genius, Mickey the weak twin, Mike Mr. Personality, Miles the tree hugger, Noah the bookworm, Owen nicest guy in the room, Pete the old news, Rock the rocker, Rodney the hopeless romantic, Ryan the lovin hulk, Sadie the other wonder twin, Sam the gamer, Samey the 2nd born, Sanders the good cop, Scarlett the ultimate baddie, Scott the scheming hick, Shawn the zombie survivalist, Sierra the stalker, Sky the gymnast, Spud the sloth, Staci the blather mouth, Stephanie, Sugar the pageant reject, Tammy, Taylor, Tom Mr. Fez, Topher the host wannabe, Trent Mr. Nine, Tyler the joke- I mean jock, and last but not least, Zoey Ms. Scary when Mad.

"Alright! Now that the cast has been introduced, I think its time they woke up and started things off." Chris unhooks his mega phone from the back of his pants and shouts into it.

"WAKE UP, CONTESTANTS! IT'S TIME FOR ANOTHER DRAMATIC SEASON OF TOTAL DRAMA!"

With a jolt, most of the cast woke up or were in various forms of wakefulness.

"Mclean?! What the hell... Where am I?! Someone better give me some answers before I start cracking skulls!" Eva yelled at the top of her lungs.

"My thoughts exactly! Where are we, Chris!? Answer now, or my lawyers will end you!" Sneered Courtney.

"Mama! Where's mama?!" Sniffled DJ.

"What the… When'd I get out of the joint?" Duncan rubbed his eyes and looked around.

"Enough with the questions! Jeez! Okay, first of all, welcome and welcome back to Pahkitew. Secondly shhussh!" Chris held a finger up to his lips.

"That doesn't answer my question, Chris! Why am I here and why is that savage here? He should be rotting in a cell somewhere far from here!" Courtney demanded, pointing at Duncan.

"Pfft, whatever princess… Seriously though, how am I out? I thought you had it out for me, McLean, ever since I burned your little "cottage" to the ground?" Duncan asked quizzically.

"I said SHUT IT!" Chris exclaimed loudly, capturing everyone's attention. "Yes I still have it out for you, jailbird, your popularity is all that made me bail you out of prison."

"Oh, leave them be, Chris. Just tell them the rules and be done with it." Blaineley huffed, finally letting Don up.

"Hmph! Fine! Contestants, listen up! As you can see, there are a lot of you this season, so there going to be a few rule changes:

"Number 1, there will be no teams. There are no rules about banding together unofficially, buuut you'll probably have to share the prize money, so that won't be fun. Number two, you have the right to eliminate your competition. I'll explain how in a minute. Number three, 15 of you will be allowed to leave the island, however so long as you're still on or within 5 nautical miles from the island, you are still in the competition. Number 4, the hosts are allowed to eliminate up to 3 contestants per episode with paintball guns if they so choose- excluding this opening episode and the finale. Side note, there are a few gun caches throughout Pahkitew. Also, the local wildlife will try to eliminate you from the competition, so if you see either the host of the episode or an animal, assume they want to eliminate you. Any questions?"

"How do I get off the island?!" Courtney demanded.

"There are a variety of boats and aircraft scattered throughout the island, but you have to pilot yourself out. There a few "Don boxes" that will tell you where to find a safer way off or allow you to do a challenge to get a free ride off AND win a consolation prize of 5,000 dollars!" Don explained. "But most of the escape craft are protected by something, and the "Don Challenges" can be joined by anyone willing to participate."

"Sooo, we're allowed to shoot each other with paintballs to eliminate the competition, is that right?" Beth queried, looking at Alejandro and Heather.

"Don't even think about it, pig face!" Heather jeered.

"What are we going to eat?!" Owen cried loudly.

"How would an animal eliminate one of us?" They can't vote." Sadie questioned.

"Who said anything about voting? And about the eating part, there are a variety of fruits, nuts, and berries throughout the island. Though with the artificial weather, we could make that harder or easier. As for shooting, by all means, Beth, eliminate them by any possible means." Blaineley cleared up, smirking madly.

A number of contestants looked around, wondering who to go after first if they found a paintball gun. Many were glaring at Heather and Alejandro.

"The competition starts tomorrow, correct?" Alejandro implored, seemingly nervous.

"Yep! You guys are confined to these quarters until then. We don't want anyone to have an unfair advantage now, do we?" Chris leered maniacally.

The lavatories are to the right for the boys and the left for the girls just outside of the building. No funny business, there are kids present and a lot of eyes." Don said.

At this, the three hosts left the building, heading for a large yacht parked next to the dock across a small path from the warehouse..

As soon as the doors swung shut, the cast went to talking amongst themselves.

"Su-weet! Another season with my best pals an' gals!" Owen chuckled, amused by their predicament. "Geoff, how's it been hangin? Trent, how are you? Wow, I haven't seen you guys in forever, uhuhuh!" They sat in a huddle in the corner, away from most of the chaos in the center of the rather large room.

"Not bad, my man. Me and Bridgette have been doin' righteously. Between me, you, and her, after me and Brody won the Ridonculous Race, I bought her that board shack she's always wanted with my cut." Geoff' smile grew a mile wide. "You should've seen her! It was absolute bliss. She wouldn't stop crying, I was afraid I goofed up, but then she hugged me so hard I almost couldn't breathe."

"Dude, you've got it made now! I've been back into the dating game since my little episode wayback when and I've actually found someone myself. It's awesome: no drama, she's very supportive and she's stupidly pretty." Trent told the small group, a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Oooh, can we see a pic of her?! Man oh man, I'm glad you found someone new." Owen said with a sad look in his eyes.

"Uhh... yeah, sure, just let me fetch my wallet here…" Trent fished around in his pockets for a minute before pulling out a beat up brown leather wallet. "Okay, here she is." He showed to the guys a picture girl with a blue blouse, long brown hair, and brilliant green eyes.

"Whoo, she is pretty." Cody admitted, walking into the conversation with Sierra tagging along behind him.

"Omg! Is that your new flame?! Squeeek! I gotta go find some reception to post about this! Back in a minute, Codykins!" Sierra squealed, running off so fast no one even saw where she went.

"Sheesh! Is she really like that all the time?" Trent asked, shooting a pitying glance up at Cody.

"Yeah, kinda. I thought I made my intentions clear, she just won't give up." Cody sighed disappointedly and sat down with the others. "So how about you, Owen? Any new girls catch your eye?" He thought for a second. "How about that Kitty character? She seemed to like you."

"Naw, Kitty's just a friend. Don't get me wrong, I've been looking, it's just… girls have always kinda avoided me. I guess they don't like big guys." Owen stated dejectedly.

"Well, that's not cool, dude, you're totally like a calzone. Soft and chewy on the outside and made of good stuff on the inside. It's not the look or size that should matter, you're great all around." Geoff placated Owen, patting his shoulder with a friendly smile etched onto his features.

"Pahahahha! Oh, puhlease! It's a miracle fatass got the crazy girl to fall for him, and even she dropped him! He's so pathetic and disgusting." Heather tossed her hair and glanced at Alejandro, signaling him to enter his own insults.

"Agreed, mi amor, this cerdo gordo doesn't have anything of true value to offer anybody, romantically or otherwise." Alejandro replied, a look of absolute disdain covering his handsome features..

There was a moment of silence as Geoff glared daggers at Alejandro. "Hey, Al, if I see you on the field, I'm gonna beat you into the ground." Geoff shot back, anger shining in his eyes.

Al and Heather stared at him in confusion. Then it hit Alejandro.

He smiled." Oh, you're talking about the kiss." Heather glowered at him for his casual mention of being a womanizer. "It's been two years, get over it! I have, and look at me and my beautiful girlfriend! This is something fat ass here won't ever have- someone to love and cherish."

"Lay off you two, don't you have better things to do than pick on people?" Noah questioned, coming up to the group with his arm around Emma and Kitty beside her.

"Yeah, go on! Shoo!" Kitty added.

"Beat it." Emma remarked.

Seeing as they were seriously outnumbered, Alejandro and Heather skulked off to find help and strategize for the coming weeks.

"Thanks, guys, you really know how to make a guy feel loved. Not that kind of loved, but the... y'know kinda loved." Owen facepaled at his awkwardness.

The group laughed (except Noah and Emma who just smiled) and started to really chat for fun, but on the inside Owen couldn't let Al's conversation with Geoff get out of his head and he glanced at Noah happy with Emma. He looked all around him and in one way or another Al was right. Everyone should cherish their loves and he'll be happy for them. Owen smiled sadly and continued talking to his friends.

" _Ugh! Those losers and that fat pig! What do I care?"_ Heather thought. _"Enough, back to business, brain!"_

"Look, we're going to win this stupid game, but we need help. You get those bimbo twins on our side and I'll talk to momma's girl and the cougar." Heather verbalized to Al as the twosome plotted their victory.

"As you say, mi amor, though I do not think we should expect much from those twins, they seem to be trying to kill each other… I believe I should intervene." Al stalked off towards Amy and Samey, who were indeed having a spat that looked like it was getting a little out of hand.

"Hmph! Good! Now…. Hi! I'm Heather! It's, like, so nice to meet you!" Heather plastered a fake smile on her face and forced herself to not vomit at the false cheerfulness coming out of her mouth.

"Hi! I'm Kelly, and this is my daughter, Taylor. Say hi, Taylor!" Kelly elbowed her daughter, an edge to her voice that suggested stress.

"Ugh! Fine, mom! Hi, I'm Taylor, what do you want?!"

"Why, I simply want to help you ladies out! I have, in fact, won one of these games and am far more experienced in dealing with these losers." Heather said, poorly concealed pride in her voice.

"And why should we accept this help?" Taylor nearly shouted, losing her patience.

"Because you won't get anywhere with how you played the game. If you want to win, you'll follow me… and join my alliance and we'll split the money."

"Oh, yeah we will!" Taylor was cut off by her mother. "We'll help you, Heather. We want to win, isn't that right, Taylor?!" Kelly strained, her smile not covering that her eyes were betraying her true emotions. She seemed a little fed up with Taylor's act.

"Yes, mother!" Taylor agreed with a sigh of disappointment.

"Great! All you have to do is follow me to my boyfriend and everything will be settled!" Heather told the pair, triumphantly waving for them to come with her.

"You dumb clone! Who do you think you are speaking to me like that, Samey!" Amy hissed in annoyance at her younger sibling.

"I am not your clone, you stupid cow! I am my own person now AND STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Samey screamed out in rage.

Shawn and Jasmine were holding Samey and Amy back. barely keeping them from trading blows in the crowded room.

"I'LL CALL YOU WHAT I WANT! YOU'RE FAT, UGLY, RETARDED, WORTHLESS, GO FUCKING KILL YOURSELF! AHHHHHHHH!" Amy screams at the top of her lungs, trying and failing to break out of Jasmine's monster grip.

"Shawn, get Sammy away from her!" Jasmine shouted, pulling Amy further from Sammy.

"I know! Jeez, women are scarier than zombies sometimes…" Shawn muttered under his breath, visibly struggling to drag Sammy away.

"YOU DON'T DESERVE THE SATISFACTION OF BEING CALLED MY SISTER, SAMEY! YOU ARE A MISTAKE! MOMMY AND DADDY LOVE ME MORE! YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN EUTHANIZED, YOU WORTHLESS TRAMP!"

"SHUT UP!" Sammy answered and started crying.

"Shawn, get Sammy away from here NOW!"

"Uh, right! Sure thing! Come on, Sammy!" Shawn said softly, loosening his grip on her, but not quite letting go. She followed without a word.

"Now you listen and you listen good, Amy. If I see you come within 20 feet of Sammy," Jasmine tightens her hold on Amy's left arm and yanks her right elbow to the center of her spine. "I will shatter every joint in your body and leave you crippled for life. Do you understand me!?" Amy whimpered and nodded, pain wracking her nerves. "Good. Now, get out of my sight." Jasmine shoved Amy to the ground and wandered off to find Shawn and Sammy.

"Excuse me, senorita, I couldn't help but see your plight. Would you like my assistance?" Alejandro walked up and offered his hand down to Amy.

"Yes, please." Amy sniffled, taking his hand.

"If I may be so bold, what was that all about?" Alejandro pried, his most seductive smirk shining brightly.

"My stupid clone, Samey, said I don't treat her right, that I treat her the same way I treat all trash." Amy confided in him, sounding superior. "Then that stupid giant and the zombie freak got involved and made everything worse!"

"I understand Ms… I'm sorry, I don't seem to know your name."

"Oh, um... my name is Amy."

"Amy... A name as lovely as your own complexion." Alejandro smiled, his charming ways coming out without much bidding. "Would you like to get back at those freaks for making you feel like less than your obvious worth? Amy, how would you like-"

"Yes, yes, yes! I would love to join an alliance with you!" Amy squealed, interrupting Al with her own excitement.

"Excellent! Please, follow me. We have much to discuss." Alejandro led the way with the wickedest of smiles on his face.

Sammy limply followed shawn to a corner of the warehouse where he gently sat her down. Jasmine wasn't too far behind, but she kept her eye on that weird guy who was talking to the mean twin.

"Why can't she respect me?" Sammy whined. "I'm a good sister!" She pulled her legs up to her chest and curled into a ball. Shawn could almost see her underwear, but didn't raise his concern.

"I'm not the person you should ask." Shawn said, sitting down in front of her to cover her from unwanted attention. "I don't have any siblings."

Sammy dried her eyes. "Do you think she's right?" Sammy asked. She turned her face to Shawn's and looking him pleadingly in the eyes.

"No, I don't think so." Shawn said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"And I know so." Jasmine grinned, sitting beside Sammy. "You are a smart girl and pretty to boot, Sammy."

"Then why are you my only real friend, Jazz?" Sammy began to cry again. "Why can't I make any friends without Amy ruining my life?!"

"Well... I'm your friend." Shawn spoke tentatively. Sammy continued crying.

"It's not the same! You guys don't live near me and can't help me when I'm alone with her! It's not fair!" Shawn and Jasmine exchanged silent glances.

"YOU THERE! WITH THE HEADDRESS! YES YOU! COME TO ME... AND YOUR CLONE TOO!" Max called out to another set of twins.

"Um, okay, um... Hi, I'm Mickey and this is Jay." The one with the headdress said, treading carefully with the tiny human.

"Uh, hi. It's nice to meet you. Max, right?" Jay asked.

"Yes, I am Max, the EVIL GENIUS! I would like to offer you the choice of becoming my minions to achieve victory in this little game, do you accept?"

"Can we have a minute to talk to each other about it before we answer?" Mickey requested.

"You may confer, but be quick! I have many things to do before my conquest may commence." Max said too loud, walking a little ways away to give them some privacy.

"Okay, Jay, do we take his help or do we walk away?" Mickey asked in a hushed tone.

"Do we want to be associated with a guy that claims he's evil?" Jay said. The discussion continued for a few more minutes before Max came back over.

"Well?"

"Max, we've decided not to take your offer."

"FOOLS! YOU WILL RUE THE DAY YOU REFUSED ME!" He screamed, stomping away.

"I think we dodged a bullet there, huh, jay?" Mickey chuckled.

"I guess... But he's right, we need an alliance if we want to get further in this game." Jay sighed.

"How about one of those guys?" Mickey pointed at a gathering of 5 individuals sitting down at a table somewhat to the right of the center of the room. Mickey recognized two of them as Stephanie and Ryan. The other three seemed to be the athletic type and were in the middle of an arm wrestling competition.

"You can do it, Ryan! Kick her butt!" Stephanie jeered out from behind Ryan. Ryan was having difficulty pushing Eva's arm down at all. She honestly looked turned off as she slammed his arm down.

"Boring! Any of you weaklings wanna try again?!" She glared down at the competition in front of her. Jo had given her a run for her money- not that Eva would ever admit it- but Eva won all the same. The only one of them that actually made Eva sweat- again, not going to admit it- was Lightning. They were all rubbing their arms in annoyance.

"I didn't think so. Pay up!"

Begrudgingly, Ryan put down his protein bar, Jo put down a packet of electrolyte water flavor, and Lightning put down his own protein bar. "Thanks, chumps."

A scrawny pair of kids made their way over to the table cautiously. "Um... excuse me, but are any of you guys looking for members of an alliance?" Eva, Lightning, and Jo looked down at the two little twerps and began to laugh uproariously.

"Ahahahahah, oh man that's sha funny! You two think you can keep up with the Lightning? Sha right!"

Stephanie and Ryan glanced at the two uncomfortable kids. "Sorry guys, but we're not interested right now." Stephanie stated gently.

"Oh... Alright." The kid with the headdress said quietly, trying to hide from their amused looks as the two of them walked away from the group, wondering if they should have accepted Max's proposal.

"Who were those stick figures?" Jo inquired, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Who knows, who cares?" Lightning changed the subject. "You up for another round, dude?" He asked Jo.

"I'm not a guy, you twit!" Jo exclaimed, pushing him over.

"Hey, Dakota, how are you feeling about this new competition? Are you comfortable? "'Cause if not we can find one of those "Don Boxes" and leave after the competition has started." Sam told her placatingly, not really in the mood to make a huge scene if she got angry.

"It's fine, Sam. I feel good even if I am a ten foot tall mutant and most everyone is avoiding us because of me." Dakota said with a sad smile.

"Hey! Don't talk bad about yourself! You're not just an awesome mutant, you're an awesome person and we don't need anyone's help." Sam said with a loving grin.

"Aww, thanks Sam! You are just the sweetest boyfriend I've ever had!" Dakota giggled. They sit down and cuddle in one of the unoccupied corners..

"Yo girl! It's me, da Zeke. I've gots a cool idea: you, me, and an alliance. How 'bout it, girl? Yous in or is yous out, ehh?" Ezekiel asked with his… Zeke charm.

"Uh uh, no way, Freakazoid! You cost me a million bucks wit dat stunt you pulled wit dat diamond, so bug off!" Anne Maria told him off, pulling out jet hair spray and blasting Zeke full in the face. After some spitting and odd sounds, he scampered off and was lost in the sea of other contestants.

"Aw, I'm sure he didn't mean for you to get eliminated, Anne maria. He seems... nice? In his own weird way." Zoey said.

"Yeah, whateva. Hey, Mr. Personality, make room for Vito! I wants some luvin!" Anne Maria scoffed, then pleaded with Mike.

" _Yo mike, man lemme out I wanna see Anne Maria!" Vito begged pathetically._

" _No, Vito, we can share the body amongst ourselves, but not with others." The original retorted._

" _Butchoo get the skinny girl! What about the rest of us?!"_

" _I don't care about something like that! I want my time in the body and I want to have fun."_

" _You whippersnappers and your disco and freaky love triangle! Why I oughta-" Chester starts._

" _Ve can discuss zis later, were being looked at funilly!" Svetlana interrupts._

"Mike? Mike, are you okay?" Zoey asked, concern evident in her voice.

"Huh? Oh, yeah just thinking to myself." He gave her a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, well who cares?! I wanna to talk to Vito, so Red go away sos I can get my man ouda dis imposta." Anne Maria started towards Mike, irritated.

"Oh no!" Mike whimpered.

"No, I will not go away! Please stop this and leave us alone!" Zoey said, her fierce nature bubbling under her calm and collected surface, ready to explode out at any time.

"Or what?" Anne Maria replied, poking Zoey in the chest..

"ENOUGH! Jeez, if it makes you two stop fighting... Fine, I'll let Vito out! No PDA!"

" _Got it Vito!? No kissing or touching in any way shape or form." Mike rolled his eyes._

" _Alright bro, no fun stuff! Just lemme see my girl!" Vito pleaded._

" _If he gets body time, I want some too!"_

" _Later! I swear we need a schedule…"_

Zoey stared as Mike took off his shirt and Vito popped into where her boyfriend had been. "I thought it was just you now, Mike." Zoey whispered, upset, watching her boyfriend's body talk to another girl

" _Something doesn't feel right… The aura here… It's not the same as it was back then… It feels more sinister, colder… There are many people here, but a few feel... wrong? Like they're not truly people… I must flee! Something terrible is coming… I cannot save them... Goodbye everyone, I hope to see you all again someday!"_ Dawn disappears out the door and into the shadows outside.

"Like, wasn't there a girl there, Taylor?" Lindsay asked, looking at a dark corner with a quizzical expression maring her beautiful face.

"Of course not, Lindsay, I think I would've noticed a- oof!" Tyler said, tripping on a speck of dirt.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay Tyler!?" Lindsay got sidetracked, forgetting about the girl to dote on Tyler.

"Simpletons! All them! What was Chris thinking, letting me back on this marvel of technology?" Scarlet sounded very impressed at the host's lack of brain power. "No matter, if I can get myself into the control room, I could destroy all of my would-be competition. The island itself is more of a prize than anything Chris could possibly come up with, and any one that gets in my way is finished! Revenge will soon be mine! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Umm... Hey, Ennui and Crimson, right?" Gwen asked, attempting friendliness with the other cold, distant contestants.

"Hmm, yeah, and you're Gwen the thief, right?" Crimson replied, an invisible edge to her voice.

"Hey, she tried to change him and they were apart! Anyway, that doesn't matter now, neither of us have him, the immature prick." Gwen stated, annoyance already fighting to emerge from her with some other choice words that she didn't think would help her case.

"Typical preppy logic. Blame others so you can feel better about yourself." Ennui showed no emotion (as for flipping usual), but if he did, there would definitely be a smirk on his face.

"That's rich coming from a couple of wannabes like you two! I'm the preppy one!? I'm naturally pale and I actually dyed my hair, I'm not made of wigs and make up!" Gwen let her anger be known, there was no more hiding it from the pair in front of her. She could stand for a lot, but not being called a prep.

"Mph, so you think hair and makeup make the goth who they are? Unlike you, we learned who we really are, and it doesn't matter the color of our skin or our hair, we are goth and nothing will change that, Gwen."

"Yeah, well, whatever. I'm done talking to you fakes." Gwen flipped them the bird as she stepped back and turned away, making her way through the crowd to find someone that wasn't as irritating as those wannabes.

"If she tries anything, I'll break both of you." Crimson said simply.

"Grr! How am I supposed to update my blog if I can't get any reception! I thought we were in Canada but nooo! How is Trent's new flame supposed to get recognition if I don't- ack!" Sierra ranted before tripping over someone. "Hey! Watch it! Can't you see I'm busy pitying myself here geez n…

"OMG! You're Dave, the guy who got rejected by Sky! Oh, I wish you two had gotten together, but the only ship name is Dy, so I guess it wasn't meant to be."

"Wahaha! Please stop saying that!" Dave cried, apparently in the middle of his own self pity session.

"Hey! Hey, it's okay! Look, I know what you're going through." Sierra sat with him.

"Y-you do?" Dave asked meekly, a little afraid of this crazy person who was now intent on giving him advice.

"Well, yeah! I mean, I faun over Cody every time I see him and he's keeps rejecting me, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't keep trying! I will make him mine, but I have to respect his wishes or I'll lose him forever." Sierra explained.

"At least you have a chance with Cody, Sky is only interested in playing the game." Dave said, choking up a little.

"Listen to me! Your fans are counting on you to win Sky over, do you want to let them down?"

"It's not that easy! I don't have your determination to get the one you love, and if I tried stalking her, that would make things worse for me!"

"You just have to be yourself, the Dave from before all this drama started. Let that part through and you're sure to win her over!"

"Alright! Geez! I'll... I'll try." He tried to smile.

"Good! Go get her, tiger." Sierra patted his thigh and got up again, disappearing into the throng of people once more.

Dave was about to get up as well, but decided he'd do it when his nerves were back under his control.

Courtney was furious, glaring at anyone that came within 6 feet of her.

" _First came those stupid rocker slackers... "Just wanna say hi!" Tch! More like pretentious losers trying to get to me! Grr! I need to get off this stupid island and pay Chris back for all these years of humiliation, but who I can count on to help!?"_

"Um, hey, Courtney." A girl with blonde hair was standing not four feet in front of her.

"What do you want, Bridgette?!"

Bridgette was taken aback. "I wanted to see how you were doing. It's been awhile since we've… talked."

"And why would I want to talk to a traitor?!" Courtney called.

"Wh… I-.I'm not… I've never hurt you." Bridgette said, looking confused and hurt.

"No, you haven't, but you hurt Geoff the same way that pig hurt me! Go away!" Courtney spat, a seething cauldron of rage.

"We've gotten past that. I love Geoff and no one else. I made a mistake, I payed for it, and now we're happy." Bridgette explained, heat rising in her voice.

"Bully for you, but that doesn't change the fact you're no better than that jerk, Duncan!" Courtney moved to a dark corner to brood.

Bridgette couldn't help but feel a sting in her gut. " _She's just angry at the whole situation. There's nothing wrong with my relationship, and I most certainly am not as bad as Duncan!"_

"Yo brah, just watched the lil shindig there and came over to see if my best friends girl was okay?" Bridgette noticed Brody behind her.

Bridgette looked over at him, red in the cheeks. "Brody?"

"Yeah, brah?"

"You're Geoff's friend, do you know if he's still upset at me for … you know?" Bridgette asked, concerned, looking to Brody for guidance. _"I'm really scraping the bottom of the barrel now…"_ She thought.

Brody stared at her for a moment. "I've known Geoff since forever, and I know that he doesn't hold grudges… often. He has nothing against you, but he's still po-ed at that Al guy." He sighed. "I'm still ticked as well to be honest, but I know you made a mistake and I know you love Geoff and Geoff loves you, so please don't hurt my bro like that again, 'kay?" Brody offered Bridgette his hand to lead her towards the laughter that was emanating from Geoff's group, not noticing Owen's sad eyes or Geoff's tenseness. She was just happy to see him happy.

"Dad, are you okay? You seem kinda weird- well, weider than usual anyway." Junior questioned.

"It's fine. Everything is fine! We've just been kidnapped by a sadist, a scary woman, and Don, and nobody is surprised or upset except that Courtney girl and the delinquent. Why is that?" Dwayne asked, utterly baffled by the circumstances which had brought everyone together.

"We've all gotten used to it?"

"But how?! Half of the people here have only been on one season! I figured there would be panic, but no! Everyone is getting along fine and dandy, like being drugged and dragged away from your home is the most natural thing in the world!"

"If we just go with it, maybe we can win and finally get rid of that tattoo on your chin." Junior said, disgust evident in his tone.

"You're right, Junior, it's just... I don't want you being hurt, or to expect to be taken from home! What if I hadn't been taken with you?! I'd be scared, your mother would go ballistic! I honestly don't know what I'd do if something happens to you." Dwayne started panicking.

"It's gonna be okay, dad. I'm fine, we're all friends! Besides, nothing bad is gonna happen on national television." Junior tried to console his father.

"I… Okay, Junior, I'll take your advice and "roll with it", son." Dwayne said, feeling as if he were being coerced.

"Ugh! Dad, never say that again, okay?" Junior dry heaved at his father's attempt at being hip.

"Ha! Okay, kiddo! C'mon, let's scout out the competition." Dwayne laughed, keeping a careful eye on his son.

They walked around, observing everyone: the arm wrestling group, a group that was laughing hysterically, that Kelly bit- I mean woman that gave Dwayne a death glare as he passed by. They saw what looked like a purple haired dwarf talk to those police cadets and promptly run away. Dwayne saw (and immediately clapped hands over his sons eyes) a pair of teenagers making out profusely. He noticed a pair of guys that looked somewhat downtrodden.

"Hey there, could you guys watch my son I… Mmm... have to break something up before it goes any further." Dwayne asked the pair.

"Sure, Mr. D, we can watch Junior while you take care of that." Rock said, looking past Dwayne to catch another glimpse.

"Nooice." Spud was watching the two go at it before a "Tyler, not now! Wait till we're married!" rang out and Dwayne excused himself.

"So… I know what my dad didn't want me to see, but how bad is it?" Junior inquired, knowing full well not to turn around or he'd face his father's minor ire and his mother's hurricane of pain.

"Oh, its natural, lil dude. One day you'll find a girl for yourself- or a dude, I don't judge- and beg, bribe, and barter to even come close to the magic that were seeing… Of course, I've never gotten that far myself, so what do I know? Anyway, I've got my GameGuy, wanna play "Bass Legends"? You gotta put your fingers on those buttons and flick the screen with the stylus."

"Okay, that sounds cool… What's my dad doing?"

Rock glanced over Junior's shoulder. "It looks like he got the pair to separate. The guy in red looks kinda annoyed and his girl is absolutely scarlet. I can't tell if its embarrassment or what?"

"Aw man, it was just getting good!" Spud voiced, sounding disappointed.

"So why don't you guys have girlfriends? Are you two… ya know?" Junior quietly waited for an answer.

"Gay?! Oh no no no!" Rock sputtered out. "Not that there's anything wrong with that, but… well, girls are just way to big a responsibility. And a drain."

"And dangerous." Spud added.

"That too. You always gotta be on your toes with lady types, man. I mean, look around and you can see in the average high school, you have to know where you stand and where the mine fields are. It's just not worth the trouble, so me and Spud made a pact when we got into high school to always be stag."

"That doesn't mean looking isn't allowed." Spud included.

"That's true. Word of advice, lil dude, be careful. You don't want to get your heart broken. Your dad got lucky, he's still with your mom." Rock finished.

"I guess so. Thanks for the advice, I'll keep it in mind if I ever want to go "stag"." Junior scratched the back of his head, still slightly confused by the odd duo.

"Thanks for watching Junior. What did you guys do while I was… mmm… busy?" Dwayne queried, walking up to the threesome.

Zeke was washing the hairspray off of his face. "Stupid game! Stupid life! I oughta just leave and go home, eh?" He said to himself in the mirror. "NO! I'm gonna make them all pay for all the shit I've been put through… My life is ruined. My family needs the money for my stupid mistakes!" Tears flowed freely as he put his clenched fist against the cool glass. "But I can't win alone and everyone hates me…"

"Not everyone." Came a voice from a darkened corner where one light bulb had burned out.

Zeke hastily wiped away his tears so he wouldn't embarrass himself further and turned his attention to the inky blob. "What?"

"What if I told you that I can help you make all of your enemies pay: Chris, Eva… all those that have slandered you and forced you to make your silly attempt at being cool, only to become even more hated? There is, however, a catch. You have to help me win."

Zeke couldn't believe anyone was talking to him, but they were right. He had no doubt that this person could help him get his rightful revenge.

"I'll sweeten the pot. In exchange for your service, I'll eliminate one person of your choosing." The voice cooed.

Zeke's mind went through a maelstrom of names until he arrived at one. Over the years, she's been known as one of the kindest, most understanding members of Total Drama… She never gave him a chance…

"I want Bridgette gone. I don't care how you do it. She doesn't deserve to be here!"

The person stepped out of the shadows and smiled. "By any means necessary… deal."

"There you go, people! The drama is already boiling! You can cut the tension in the air with a butter knife! Will Courtney leave the island and sue the pants off of me and the producers, or will she fail like the last time and the time before? Will Duncan go as far as he did in AllStars, or will he fall flat? Can Dwayne keep his son safe from every inconvenience? Who knows?! This has been Chris McLean, Blaineley, and Don as we present to you TOTAL...DRAMA...PAHKITEW…SAFARI! Chris out!

"Oh this is gonna be the best season ever!"

 **A/N: If you guys see anything wrong with the grammar and/or spelling, please don't shy away from telling me. Also, if you have anything to say, hit the review button (it's just below). Flames or criticism is welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Total Drama Pahkitew Safari Ch. 2**

 **Disclaimer: I own diddly-squat,** **Fresh Toons** **owns Total Drama.**

 **a/n special thanks to the betas xtax and kitsune of darkness and another thank you to the guy who told me to get a beta reader on the forum the reviewers and best for last whatdimiss for helping me start this noise.**

" **Welcome back to Total Drama Pahkitew Island! I'm your host, Blaineley Stacy Andrews o'Halleran! Last time, we- the hosts- yes, plural, confided that there is a side competition to determine who gets paid! Anyway, the contestants got themselves comfy in this giant warehouse. There were confrontations and drama, all that good stuff! Amy was threatened by a giant, Max was shot down by a couple of weaklings, Gwen was rejected by her own people…**

" **Now, you're probably wondering what environment we're going to throw our contestants in today! The answer is Boney Island. The animals will be dangerous, and who knows? Maybe we'll get lucky and our contestant will feel the wrath of a curse or two! Today's forecast is- unfortunately- sunny skies." Blaineley sighed in disappointment. "That and more to come only on Total… Drama… Pahkitew… Safari!**

 **~Break for intro music~**

 **"The contestants are currently asleep in the building. Let's give them a wake up, call shall we?" Blaineley gave an evil giggle, pushing a button on a random remote she grabbed from in between her breasts. The warehouse contracted into the ground, exposing groups of sleeping people in every corner.**

" **Wake up, contestants! Today's competition starts in an hour! Grab something to eat and meet back here before then! Don't go far off or you will be eliminated!" The she-demon commanded, watching the hordes scramble to get up and leave to find food close to the building.**

" **Gah! What?! Where'd the… Right, I'm here again." Duncan startled. "I thought it was just a dream…"**

" **Ryan! Wake up, the game's starting!" Stephanie called, shaking him awake.**

" **Guh? Wha? Oh… Hey babe." Ryan yawns and stretches. "Where's breakfast?"**

" **We have to forage for it! Get up!" Stephanie whined, pulling on his arm futilely.**

" **Alright, alright! I'm getting up." Ryan pulled himself up.**

" **Good morning, y'all! Leshawna is ready to play one more time!"**

" **Good morning, Leshawna. I see you're eager to compete." Ryan chuckled, wiping the sand from his eyes.**

" **Oh you know it, sweetie! One more chance to beat the game and beat down Heather!" Leshawna cracked her knuckles with a predatory leer over at the pasty white and cinnamon tan pile that was Al and Heather.**

" **Hmph! Whatever! You and all the others are gonna be beat by the Daters!" Stephanie declared playfully.**

" **You keep thinking that! My mad skills will lead me to victory!" Harold stated, walking up to the group.**

" **Morning, sugar. Gimme some love!" Leshawna said, opening her arms for a hug from the skinny ginger.**

" **With pleasure, fair Leshawna!" Harold laughed, returning the hug.**

" **Aw! You two are adorable! It's such a shame you guys broke up." Ryan told them.**

" **Have you seen how relationships end up on this show!? You two are the lucky ones!" Leshawna sighed. "Poor Gwen… It was bound to happen. Ooh! I oughta whoop that fool Duncan for dragging those poor girls along!"**

" **I've never understood why people act like him. He's always just been a bully and a blowhard." Harold said, crossing his arms and not noticing said punk had overheard him.**

" **Hey! Geekwad! If you have something to say, say it to my face!" Duncan shouted, unbelievably ticked off.**

" **Um, hey, me and Ryan are hungry so…"**

" **Yeah! C'mon babe, let's get something to eat." Ryan said, not wanting to be in the way if and when it got ugly.**

" **Okay baby. See you guys later." Stephanie smiled awkwardly at the two of them and the couple walked off in search off food.**

" **Wel, geek? What were you saying about me?!" Duncan walked around the nerd, a predatory leer etched into his features.**

" **It wasn't just Harold, Duncan, we've all seen who you really are: just another attention whore!" Leshawna moved to put herself between Harold and Duncan, mama bear instinct taking over.**

" **Is that right?!" Duncan sneered, preparing himself to pounce on these two losers, all thoughts off his rumbling stomach put aside.**

" **Yeah, it is! Back off, Duncan!" Harold said, bouncing up and down, ready for a fight.**

 **"You two started it! It's only right that I end it!" Duncan screamed, stomping towards Leshawna, fist raised and cocked back.**

" **Hey! Duncan, knock it off bro!" DJ exclaimed, running from nearby and grabbing Duncan from behind, lifting his tiny body up and away from the fray.**

" **Back off, DJ! I ain't interested in you, I'm interested in the punks slandering my name!" Duncan yelled, struggling against the hulking form.**

 **"Honey, your name's already been dragged through the mud! We didn't need to do anything to that!" Leshawna said, her finger all up in Duncan's face.**

" **It was you and your own indecision that brought your downfall." Harold stated simply, keeping his distance.**

" **That's it! You're dead, nerd!" DJ grabbed his arm and started to drag him away before he could do any real damage.**

" **I'm sorry guys. I guess the stress is getting to him." DJ apologized sheepishly, embarrassed that the duty fell upon him to drag his once friend away from leshawna and Harold.**

 **"It's okay, baby, you don't need to apologize for him. I'm sure an old fashioned butt whooping would do him a world of good." Leshawna shook her head.**

" **Maybe so… Maybe he just needs to cool down. After all, violence never solved anything." DJ said, dragging Duncan to the woods.**

" **Hey man, let me go! C'mon, get off of me!" Duncan cried, not really struggling anymore, but trying to keep up his tough-guy fasade.**

 **They watched DJ drag him off for a minute before Harold spoke. "If he had tried anything, I could've taken him."**

" **Mhm. Sure baby. C'mon, let's get something to eat." Leshawna said, noticing a mango tree nearby.**

" **Huff... huff… huff... Hey guy's! C'mon! Wait up!" Tyler beseeched pitifully, shambling a short ways behind a group of joggers going out for a morning run.**

" **Sha no way, Red! All you guys are gonna be beat by Lightning!" The infamous Lightning declared, speeding up further without even breaking a sweat.**

" **Oh yeah? Well, it looks like you're gonna lose, hot head!" Jo shouted, pushing herself to keep up with her idiot companion.**

" **Both of you shut up! I just want to finish my workout!" Eva growled, scanning the surrounding area for any signs of a gun stash.**

" **I'm gonna slow down for Tyler." Brick stated, looking tired himself.**

" **Whatever, bedwetter, no skin off my nose." Jo shot back, deliberately forcing sand behind her feet to keep from getting it in her sneakers, but in doing so slowing herself down.**

" **Shayeah! What he said!" Lightning sped up whilst Jo foolishly slowed down.**

" **Sonofa-!" Jo started, ignoring the two losers behind her to catch up with the frontrunners.**

 **They all continued with their paces, leaving Brick and Tyler in the dust.**

" **Are you doing alright?" Brick asked, keeping pace with a stumbling Tyler.**

" **Huff… totally… huff… cool… huff… extreme... Bleh!" Tyler fell, retching in the sand.**

" **Aw, geez… C'mon, let's get you back to the others. At least you didn't eat much before this run otherwise…" Brick shuddered and left it there, helping Tyler to his feet.**

" **Yeah… Not… one of my… proudest moments." Tyler said, wiping away the breakfast of bananas and immediately fell over, this time in pain. "Ow! Owowowowwow! Cramp! Cramp!" Tyler cried out, holding his left leg.**

 **Brick sighed and bent down to pick Tyler up. He helped him to his good leg and they walked in silence for a few minutes before Brick started the conversation again.**

" **So how's your girlfriend?" Brick asked.**

" **Oh, Lindsay? She's okay, I guess." Tyler said in mild annoyance.**

" **What do you mean "okay"? She seems like the perfect girlfriend." Brick asked keeping forward watch so as to not trip on anything and injure Tyler further.**

" **It's just that… she's a bit prudish, and last night wasn't really a help thanks to that busy body chaperone." Tyler sounded a little bitter.**

 **Brick stopped, stared at Tyler for a second, and stuck a finger in his ear. "Come again?"**

" **I mean, I respect her choice, but I have needs, man, and she's such a tease! Have you seen what she wears!?" Tyler asked almost pleadingly. "We've been dating for almost three years and we haven't even made it to second base."**

" **Um… I agree that you should respect her wishes, but is it really a good idea to tell me this behind her back?" Brick seemed extremely uncomfortable with how the conversation was going.**

" **Relax, dude, everyone talks behind her back. Some people even talk about her when she's right there next to them. She's dumber than a rock." Tyler blew off Bricks concern and winced as his left leg hit a small rock, sending shocks of pain running through his body.**

" **Uh... but-" Before Brick could finish his response, they were interrupted.**

" **Hey! Wait up! You need some help with that?!" MacArthur yelled out, jogging up to the two guys with Sanders in tow.**

" **Oh! Greetings, ma'ams!" Brick automatically stood at attention, unintentionally dropping Tyler.**

" **Oof! Owowowowowowow! Aw, man, really?!" Tyler cried, grabbing at his leg again, only to feel pain as it was touched.**

" **Sorry Tyler! I didn't mean to, l-" Brick was cut off.**

" **It's okay, dude. I know you didn't mean it." Tyler squeaked through clenched teeth.**

" **Yeesh! What happened to him?" MacArthur asked upon reaching them.**

" **He's got a leg cramp. I don't know if its from out run or from his banana breakfast." Brick said, helping Tyler up for what felt like the upteenth time.**

" **Probably both." Sanders input. "The lactic acid in his legs were probably overwhelmed with the activity and bananas are known to cause cramps along with their own acids."**

" **Let's get you guys back to camp." Sanders grabbing Tyler's other arm, the one Brick wasn't hoisting him up with.**

" **I've got his other leg then." MacArthur said grabbing Tyler's right leg. "Lead on, partner."**

" **Greetings! May we accompany you for meditation, Dawn?" Miles asked politely.**

" **By all means! I'm sorry, I don't believe I know your names, but your auras are very green." Dawn responded sweetly in a cross legged pose, looking up at the two girls in front of her.**

" **I'm Laurie, and this is Miles." The two of them sat down across from Dawn.**

" **Laurie... Miles… such wonderful names for such caring people! Come, sit and meditate with me." Dawn said, closing her eyes.**

" **Gladly." Laurie and Miles prepared to meditate before they were so rudely interrupted.**

" **Wobbledy wee, wobbledy woo! Greetings, wood nymphs, I am Leonard, level 100 wizard! This is my boon companion, Tammy the level 100 Valkyrie." An strange looking boy dressed as a spell caster announced loudly..**

" **Hi." Tammy added shyly.**

" **Greetings, Leonard. Would you care to meditate with us?" Dawn questioned, looking up at the two LARPers with interest shining in her pale eyes.**

" **Of course! Meditation is always necessary when recharging your mana, isn't that right Tammy?" Leonard placed his knees on the ground and got ready to meditate that way.**

" **Yes. It's also good for getting advice from our fallen ancestors." Tammy said, playing along with Leonard's oddness.**

" **Wonderful! Oh, how I wish I had my tea set…" Dawn sounded mildly distraught.**

" **I have just the spell for that! Tammy, would you care to aid me in this endeavor?"**

" **Of course."**

" **Alright! Ahem! Calderas ollam apparaître!" The two of them called, awaiting a tea set to appear.**

" **Hmm, maybe we should meditate first, Leonard, that should help." Tammy said, hoping her mana wasn't being drained by some unseen force.**

" **Of course, Tammy. Come, let us meditate."**

 **Laurie and Miles couldn't help but wonder if they were making a mockery of the art or were serious. "Um.. so, me and Miles were wondering... how can you see the auras of others?" Laurie asked, looking in awe at Dawn.**

" **Oh, I was simply born with the gift." Dawn said.**

" **Ah, yes! but the greatest of the woodfolk could teach the gift to those whom are deemed worthy, isn't that correct?" Leonard lost his concentration once more.**

" **Ha! You two think you're worthy of being taught that?!" Miles barked in sheer amusement at these two and their stupidity.**

" **Of course not, our skill trees are maxed out. We couldn't even if we tried." Tammy explained, looking confused that Miles would even suggest that.**

" **Please! Peace, friends. Let us meditate and heal our chakras for the trials ahead." Dawn said, putting herself in a meditative trance.**

" **Alright." Laurie gave the LARPers a look that could burn a house down.**

" **Argh! there is no freaking reception! Where are we, I don't see the mainland! Argh! Stupid Chris, stupid show! When I get off this stupid island I am going to sue them for everything they own!" Courtney declared, storming away from the others. "I'll get everything! I'll even take this stupid island from them them! Ugh, but I'll need help getting off this island… I can't count on those worthless traitors Bridgette and Duncan to help... Who do I know that will help…? Justin!" She began conducting a search, looking for the male model.**

" **Hey, Justin!" Courtney called, running to him. He was in a small clearing with a medium sized pool, possibly washing his face and hair. As she made her way to him, she noticed Katie and Sadie were enraptured in his beauty, hanging out on the opposite side of the pool to watch him. Courtney almost gagged at the level of dumb radiating off the unlikely friends.**

" **Oh… I see you're not alone." Courtney wasn't terribly shocked.**

" **Of course he's not alone!" Katie said, barely glancing at Courtney as Justin stood up in all his glory.**

" **Yeah… He's so amazing… What do you want? You had your chance and you blew it." Sadie added, watching Justin move towards the gaggle of girls fighting for his attention.**

" **Ladies, please! There is enough of me for all of you!" Justin looked stunning. "So, how can I help you, Courtney?" He gave her his most beautiful smile.**

" **Can we talk in private?" she asked, using all of her will not to give up now.**

" **If you would be so kind as to give me a minute." Justin said, intrigued by Courtney's boldness, and smiled at the other two.**

" **Anything for you, Justin." Katie swooned.**

" **If she does anything, please call for us." Sadie smiled at Justin and glared at Courtney.**

" **What do you want to speak of, Courtney? And just so you know, I'm over you and your abusive ways." His smile must be permanently stuck to his face, it didn't even falter as Courtney scowled at him.**

" **I need help getting off the island and you're going to help me." Courtney stated it like it was a known fact. Her anger began to bubble and she could feel her blood boiling as he tried to charm her into submission.**

" **And why would I help you?" Justin continued his attempt to break her, but she was set in her ways.**

" **Because I can destroy your face faster than those two dunces can get back!" Courtney spat, no longer trapped in his spell. "And you couldn't do anything about it! unless you wanted to be sent to prison for assault charges."**

 **Justin just stood there, dumbfounded and a tad scared. "You're not serious are you!?" Fear for his face drove him to let his guard down.**

" **Oh, trust me, pal, she's serious, and I suggest we follow her lead besides its for the best, isn't it, Courtney?" Scott revealed himself from behind a nearby tree, startling the others in the clearing.**

" **Scott? Glad to see I won't have to get you to help me as well." Courtney said, irritated that she hadn't noticed him before now and concerned at his announcement. "Now that I have you two on my side I'm sure to get off this island." She thought for a moment. "Justin, tell your groupies to stay away. Wouldn't want any trouble now, would we?"**

 **Justin looked between the two of them and slowly walked off to find Katie and Sadie.**

" **Why do you want to help me, Scott?" Courtney asked, wary of his proposal.**

" **Isn't it obvious? I want to win. I can't do that while you're here, so I want you off the island."**

" **You know, if I wanted to win-"**

" **But you don't. You made that obvious to everybody and everyone would be out to get you if you tried." Scott knew he'd go after her the hardest.**

 **That wouldn't stop me you know I've beaten the odds before and if heather can do it I can do it better!courtney sneered at scott.**

 **You might be right or your manipulative ways with your pda and your lawyers in the past are all that got you as far as they did.**

 **Courtney fumed, absolutely incensed at him. She knew she could probably take him in a fight… No, she knew she could… A thought hit her… What if he won that fight? It made her all the angrier, but before she could make a move, Scott spoke again.**

" **Which is why I really want you gone, and nothing- I repeat, nothing- is gonna stop me from getting rid of you. Now, let's get pretty boy before he grows a brain cell." Scott sauntered off towards Justin.**

 **Courtney stood there a moment before making her decision and followed slowly behind him.**

" **Oh, consarnit! Lie still, you little twig! Do you want to learn how to hogtie or not?! Now, just loop this here, hold your hand here, and voyla you are in a perfect hogtie! Say thankyu." Sugar looked quite proud of her handy work.**

 **"Oof! Thank you, Sugar this was... herg... very informative. Could you possibly help me out of my bonds? I would dearly appreciate it." Ella requested, blushing profusely.**

" **Oh naw, I think our awdience would prefer you stay this way for a bit longer, init right, boys!?"**

" **Um… yeah. I guess. How about you, Spud? Rock asked. Silence. "Give him a minute, he'll say when."**

" **Duh, pretty girls scary. Live is true by light." Rodney rambled awkwardly, in his eyes on Ella.**

" **Y'see, Ella? The fellas don't mind, I don't see why you should complain when they ain't." Sugar stated.**

" **Okay, but could you at least lessen the strain on my bonds? I feel chafing." Ella pleaded.**

" **Hmph! Hey, Rodney! Help Ella with the knots!" Sugar said, seeing the look in Rodney's eyes.**

" **What is the meaning of this?!" Bridgett cried. "You poor girl! What is the matter with you guys?! Stop standing there, Geoff! Get these guys out of here!"**

" **Okay, dudes. Time for you to go off somewhere else." Geoff waved the group away.**

" **Dominatrix, dudes! Nooice!" Spud said, brain finally reactivated.**

" **Dude, worst possible timing! C'mon, Spud, let's go before something goes down." Rock drags his friend away from the scene before them.**

" **Pretty knots of matrimony and love is fair and pink." Rodney mumbled, not looking away from Ella.**

" **Okay, you've helped enough. Time to go, dude." Geoff said, pulling Rodney away from Ella. "Come on. Honey, are you okay?"**

" **I'm fine, my friend Sugar decided it would be a grand idea to teach us how to hogtie someone." Ella laughed**

 **Oh she did did she well let's have her untie you so we can get ready for the competition. Bridgette said looking at sugar who was walking away.**

 **Hey aren't you going to untie her.**

 **Pfft no you do it yourself she had it comin to her any ways. Sugar said .**

 **Grr.. Sigh breath in and breath out breath in ... Alright come on Geoff helpme carry Ella away from ...her . Alright babe no prob .now i t ake the arms you grab the legs or do I carry her bridal. The first one. Bridgett and Geoff walk away**

 **Pft ruining my fun well I'll show her a little trip won't do nothing bad for Blondie. He cackled.**

 **xxx**

 **Attention all contestants please make your way to the starting area! the contest is about to begin if you are not within my sight in 10 minutes you will be eliminated ! Blainley called from an inconspicuous announcement system.**

 **Everyone made it there within a matter of minutes, Geoff and bridgette were still carrying Ella and being stalked by sugar. There were the rockers followed by chet, lorenzo and Rodney after them. The ice dancers Jacques and josee had been keeping a low profile. Owen and his group followed suit featuring Noah kitty, Emma. Codywas being dragged by up was Tyler Lindsay and by heathers alliance of Alejandro, Amy, a reluctant Taylor and an exuberant came the daters Ryan and Stephanie. Followed by Harold and leshawna. Duncan came alone, and Courtney's group of Scott and an irritated Justin every one else came soon after.**

" **Hmm good all of you are here now, heres a recap of the rules for this competition stay on the island longer than your fellow competitors and you win the game! there are many ways to be eliminated so I'd suggest you all go it Alone, but hey betrayal is good for ratings, there are consolation prizes to those whom leave the island willingly via challenge, dumb luck or just building a ride off. Lastly if you see the current host, e.g me you should run away. because I have the ability to elimate any contestant within reach at will." everyone moved a step further away from blainley. "Oh don't worry your little heads I'll give you a head start before I eliminate any of you. Now then ready!?" everyone tensed but for some reason Ezekiel wasnt and was getting closer to scarlett ... "Set"... Everyone was faced away from blainley who calmly and quietly slipped her hand in between her breasts... "GO!" Blainley took out a gun and fired a round at Bridgette's leg! Ezekiel grabbed Scarlett by the arm in a vice like grip. Bridgette screamed in pain toppling over Ella and Geoff. Everyone scattered after hearing the shot! only a few heard the scream. "You are under arrest for concealing a fire arm and assault! Sanders help me cuff her party boy help stop the bleeding!" MacArthur ordered. "Hand over the weapon and surrendoh shit get down!" Sanders cried jumping to a rock to avoid a bullet fired her way! "Someone help me untie myself please!?" Ella squealed strugling against her bindings.**

" **Hang on babe we gotta get outta here!" Geoff cried trying to scramble and get to Bridgette. "Get off of me! I have to flee you little troll!" Scarlett screamed at Ezekiel. "No can do eh blainley wants to chat before you g.." .scarlett punched zeke in the face to get him off her however he didn't move. "Ow eh just wait until she's done zeke." said putting his off hand on his now busted nose.**

" **She has to reload at sometime!" Sanders said behind a rock next to MacArthur bullets hitting the rock once, twice, thrice and splinering it. "Must be a realy high calibur to even crack this rock." MacArthur said just waiting for her moment.**

" **Ooohhh cadet's im going to give you a chance to run away. I just want geoff scarlett and Bridgette I suggest you leave or you will be eliminated." Blaineley said putting her left hand in between her breasts to find more ammunition.**

" **I have an idea sanders you go left I'll go right she can't get both of us ready ...Go!" but Before Sanders could debate she was running at blainley from her left side where the gun wasn't pointing there was another shot fired and the next thing sanders saw chilled her to the core! she saw MacArthur charge into blainley who promptly shot her in the abdoman for the trouble! she wasn't even fazed when MacArthur's body slammed right into blainleys lithe form!**

" **Sigh you should've left cadet ... Oh well you are free to leave... Hmm I don't know your name oh well it doesn't matter I have business to deal with." blainley said casually walking towards a distressed Geoff a crippled Bridgette and a tied up ella.**

 **Sanders could only stare in slack jawed confusion at her partners bleeding form and think at how blainley managed to not budge an inch when MacArthur slammed into her. She heard macarthur cough and try to speak sanders moved close to hear her partners dying words. "Save…" macarthur spat up blood sander didn't mind the drops of blood hitting her just trying to here her friend. "… save them." Macarthur then stopped moving in abject pain and lay there. Sanders was speachless she tried to rise but her body wouldn't obey her mind raced then she heard another shot and collapsed then and there in sheer shock and started crying.**

" **Cmon hrrg I gotta get you two away from here I gotta..."geoff was pulling both ella and bridgette bridgette let out a great and horrible scream of pain as she was moved. Before he could walk any farther or go back to check bridgettes injury blainley called him.**

" **Oh geoff its rather rude to walk away from someone who wants to chat with you." Blainley said. His blood froze in his veins "...why did you shoot bridge!" Geoff asked anger rising in his voice. "Ooh testy testy, I shot her because I wanted this chat with you, I wanted to give you a choice." Blainley said casually.**

" **A choice!?" Geoff said. "My girlfriend is bleeding to death and your going to giveme a choice!? Of what!?"**

 **Why you have to choose to save Bridgette or Ella if course the one you leave behind will be eliminated.**

" **No way! I'm not making that choice! I can save both of them!" Geoff said defiance plain on his features.**

" **Oh I don't think you understand little boy, If you don't choose I'll eliminate both right here right now!" Blainley stated casually twirling her hand gun.**

" **Geoff please I don't want to die!" Ella croaked. Geoff looked down and cursed that fat girl to a hundred hells for not giving ella a chance to run.**

 **Bridgette was unconscious so she had no opinion to give.**

" **I'll give you a minute to think about it ... Oh and don't get any cute ideas. I just took out a trained police cadet you wouldn't stand a chance, and if you try to hobble away I'll eliminate both girls from here." Blainley said waving cordially and walked towards Zeke and scarlett**

" **Get off of me you trash!" Scarlett yelled in between her teeth. "Not until you've had your talk with blainley eh."Zeke said not minding the abuse sent his way bvut looking at bridgette in annoyance. "What do you want I'll do anything just let me go! "Scarlett said pulling at her arm. "No blainley would kill me if I let go before you got to talk eh". Zeke said holding steady. "Grr what are you freak, get off of me!" "Oh good boy zeke you've done well now hold tight I have to grab something." Blainley said walking up to them grabbing something from her cleavage**

 **Scarlett tried harder and harder to get away to no avail. "Aw here it is now Ezekiel hold both her arms tight."Blainley said pulling a collar out of her cleavage. If you don't mind me asking ma'am when are you going to eliminate bridgette and how can you fit so much stuff in there ? zeke said both curious and annoyed with blaineleys promise.**

 **"Slap!" "never ask a lady such a question and if you say another word youl be joining the cadet is that understood?! now lastly look at her shell bleed to deAth before the day is out. Blainley exclaimed.y… yes mistress." Ezekiel stuttered rubbing his cheek.**

" **Good !now this is a shock collar you are going to wear this and serve me, do so and I promise I won't eliminate you." Blaineley said almost sweetly placing the collar around scarletts pale exposed neck.**

" **Grr get off of me now i will destroy you all!" Scarlett screamed trying to struggle .**

" **Oh you'll be destroying.. For me of course, I want you to destroy any chance any one has of escape the beasts will not harm you so long as you wear this collar. If you refuse however I'll give it too ella or Bridgette and eliminate you instead but that would ruin the drama so here." blainley said pulling the collar taut . "you may release her now Ezekiel." Blainley said."Cough cough grr I'll..." bzzzzt! Scarlett stopped in pain. "There there now go off and play the game I'll give you your first assignment soon. Go with her Ezekiel she won't hurt you." Blainley said. "Yes mistress as you say." zeke said still rubbing his cheek. "now I have a moral dillema to solve have fun kids."Blainley said walking towards geoff.**

 **x"Minutes ago"x**

" **Breath in… breath out… gotta find a way out a this but how I .. I don't know what to do!" Geoff said on the verge of hyperventilating**

 **Ican help you with that.**

 **Geoff turned and saw don walk up to his group.**

" **Hmm… brutal this should rake in the ratings."don said acknowledging blainleys handywork.**

 **Don you can help me here you pick up ella I'll grab bridge and ..**

 **Sorry to rain on your parade but no I'm here to help make the choicea little easier. Don turned away "...oh no I dropped the keys to the yacht oh well I have others like it". Don walked away.**

" **Wait why this happening why don't you save all of us is."geoff all but begged. don shrugged. "better two of you live than two die I suppose besides its my turn tomorrow I'll just go after the weakest and eliminate them then and judging by the blood loss.." Don shrugged didn't say more and just went on walking.**

" **Dude I .". but before he could beg further ella interupted him.**

" **Geoff I don't want to die I haven't found my prince sniffle please don't leave me please."**

 **Geoff looked down on her and stared at the key in his hands thinking. "Geoff please untie me I can run away I can save myself please Geoff." Geoff didn't listen just staring at the key. "Geoff please ... I ..I don't want to die Bridgette can't move and blainley will probably shoot you in the back so please take me with you!" Ella sniffled. Geoff just stared at the key.**

" **Ah hello again contestants glad to see you haven't moved good now geoff have you decided?" blainley said looking at geoff quizzically.**

" **Please ms blainley let us go we don't deserve this ." Ella cried tears flowing uncontrollably**

" **Pahahagaha oh thats rich, well geoff have you decided or not because if not..."**

" **I've decided." geoff said not looking up . ooh so who'd you pick ? ella said down right giddy**

 **Ella whimpered. "geoff please..."**

" **Do you swear we won't be hurt!?" Geoff said ignoring ella.**

" **hmm like i said betrayal is good for ratings… buuuut I'll let you go, just this once to see how far you can go." Blainley said her smile unwavering.**

 **...I choose to save Bridgette."Geoff whispered just loud enough to be heard keeping His eyes away from ella .**

 **Ella's sobbed and started to sing**

" **Your free to go geoff take your dead weight with you. " blainely said sauntering towards the tied up ella.**

" **Sniffle good bye geoff I.. I'm glad to have met you, good bye." Ella said tears streaming down her eyes.**

 **Geoff didn't acknowledge her as he picked up Bridgette noticing her wince of pain and walked towards the yacht.**

" **Sniffle ~oh sweet prince "sniffle" how I long sniffle to meet you sniffle we will meet in a better life ." ella sang crying the whole way" . blainly calmly strode up to her and readied her pistol." Geoff just sobbed when the shot came there was a cry of pain and the sobbing increased it was thirty seconds before a second shot silenced the entire woods. his shoulders shook and his stomach clenched he felt the bile rise in his throat but he just kept walking caring only about the well being of Bridgette she was exceedingly pale and in unknowable pain but breathing. Meanwhile in the bushes.**

 **Xxx**

" **Hooie that there was brutal that Ella character had it comin to her and Blondie was just as bad now how do I make of this hmmm." Sugar monologued."Maybe follow red and the varmint something auta come from this hehehe."**

 **Xxx**

" **Its OK babe I'm gonna get you home I'm gonna get you to your board shack and we can live our lives in peace won't that be great." Geoff said walking through the trees not knowing where he was a rustle in the brush caught his attention." Hey whos there!" Geoff demanded gently putting bridgette down."Geoff is that you?!" Came a familiar and friendly reply from Duncan coming out of the brush. "Duncan dude thank god youre here please I need help,bridges been shot b blainley and I have a way off the island please!" Geoff pleaded. Duncan could only stare at bridgettes leg. "Blainley did that…. What the fuck! what sick game are these assholes putting us through?" Duncan demanded. "I don't know dude please we have to get her help don gave me the key to their yacht and I dont know where it is! "Geoff said. "its ok man I think I saw it over here cmon! "Duncan said leading geoff toward their salvation while geoff gently picked up bridgette and followed.**

 **It took time but duncan led them to the yacht. "oh than god duncan you're a ". geoff stopped and noticed duncan staring at the boat with unease. "Dude?" Geoff asked. "It could be a trap if the hosts could just shoot one of us like that whos to say that boat isnt rigged to blow up ." geoff couldn't refute that but he had to get on there . "but theyve probably got medicine, first aid kits anything in there. Geoff said begging for that to be true. "the hosts value theyre own safty over ours we all know that." "Yeah and chris has never given us this big a break and I don't know this don guy but hes here playing this game….duncan looked at the boat and made a decision. "Stay here and wait for me. ill go check it out." Geoff wanted to object but bridgette stired and whimpered in pain…. "Ok dude but don't take any risks if it looks bad …" geoff couldn't bring himself to aknowledge a chance that this was a trap ." ok man ill be back soon. Duncan said heading towards the boat.**

 **Xxx**

" **Huff huff huff for the love of cheese i cant run any more huff huff ooff." Owen said falling on his face. "Ugh owen get up were falling behind emma and Noah ." kitty said trying to help owen up." Guh you go on without me I'll catch up later."Owen said. "How? Kitty asked. I have my ways I'll be fine go. Kitty looked at Owen for amoment and quickly sought to catch up to her sister.**

 **Owen just layed there for a moment to catch his breath ... Then a crackle came from over head. Huh hey who's the.. Gah! Owen shouted as something tackled his prone body and something roared in his face gah get off of me owen cried as the big black cat creature came for a bite and in a fit of fear owen punched the big cat but he nearly stunned it but that was enough for owen to crawl out from under the beast . There owen was alone in front of something that wanted to eat him. Good kitty nice kitty I'm just gonna ahhhhh! Owen cried as he ran away from the big cat. What are you oh I bet Noah would know iooof what the where'd this wall come from I just.. Aw man right fake island ... IM GOING TO DIE ! Owen cried as the big cat came closer .ayayayayayay. A war cry owen thought but the only person who does that is ahhhhhh! Owen cried as the big cat pounced only to be knocked out of the air by a green and red blur!**

 **Bad kitty for trying to eat big o I'll eat you gray nomnomnom ! Izzy declared tearing into the big cats neck and tearing off the skin to reveal a robotic endoskeleton.**

 **What in ...owen was about to say.**

 **go on owen I've got this Kitty ayayayay . Izzy screeched at the top of her lungs. Owen decided to listen to the crazy girl and started to run he didn't care where he went so long as it was away from the brawl behind him.**

 **Xxx**

 **Oh chef be a dear and give me the layout of the island... thank you now where is everybody ah there's heathers little " alliance" maybe a few animals would do them a world of good hmm I can't see geoff any where iwonder where he got off too oh well I'll get them later more fun that there's the new happy couple with their friend what were their names again chef? Blainley asked. Why are you askin me woman I just know the book worm and that's it. Chef said looking miffed. Hmm that just won't do where's the nearest entrance to them? Blainley asked . hmmm let me said looking at the moniter in from of him. its down the hall third entrance to the right. Chef said . looking at the cameras.**

 **Sigh your such a bore oh well . blainley said leaving the room to say hello to the new couple.**

 **Xxx**

 **Ugh stupid trees why did we have to be brought back to this stupid island why not a city scape or a big mansion its always freaking islands! heather griped. Well mi amor you did go to that abbandoned film lot and we did go around the world to different citys . Alejandro offered knowing it wasn't the same thing. Pfft as if that makes up for it crappy food, crappy shelter, crappy host. Im actually surprised no ones died yet. Heather continued to gripe. Well honey this is national tv if anyone got seriously injured during this silly game they would have to send them home and repay them or face a serious lawsuit. Kelly said joining the conversation. um excuse me privacy?! Have you heard that eaves dropping isnt polite ?! heather spat . kelly was taken abackand fell back in line. You totaly told her heather, samey is just like that getting in everyones buisness when no one wants her she should just jump off a cliff and save all of us the headache. amy said . hmmph whatever.**

 **Join the alliance you said ittl be good you said now look at us mother were just lackeys for her! Taylor spat. oh honey that's how all good friendships start your just not used to it yet you've always been queen bee at your school and when you get to college oh boy willyou have a wakeup call its better to learn to follow the top girl now before you butt heads with someone bigger. Kelly said**

 **Shhhh listen! Alejandro said stopping just a head of the group. As everone stoped and listened they indeed heard a noise rustling to the sides of them .the group unconciously walked away from the nise towards each othwere in a circle. …what do you think chris meant when he said animals could eliminate contestants? Amy asked. but before anyonecould answer there was a roar and out charged a group of wooly beavers from the right and left side easily smashing the circle! Alejandro heather and amy were seperated form taylor and kelly! Run! yelled alejandro leaping over a beaver, heather not as graceful simply pushed past following alejandro. Amy confusedly tried running after them but was cut off by a pair of beavers. Ahhhhhh. Amy screamed heading into the left mos forest being followed by those two beavers . taylor and kelly ran the way they came. run honey! Kelly yelled after her dauhter but before she knew it she felt a sharp pain in her thigh and was lifted into the air and thrown bac towadrd the beavers.**

 **Taylor didn't know what was happening behind her until she heard thescream and looked back for a split second… she'd regret looking back. There in the midst of at least six wollie beavers was kelly screaming her head off. taylor couldn't see what was wrong until her mothers arm was pulled from its socket . the screaming only got louder from that . taylor had stopped moving at this point watchin in absoluted horor at the mauling. Another bever tore its tusks int kellys stomach and began to feast off of her bloody innards. another pair of beavers broke kellys leg in three one kept the calf theother the thigh the stump remained with kelly who had stopped screming at some point when a beavveer tore into her throat and the other beavers feated on whatever was left . taylor threw up her measly breakfast of berrys felling weak she walked on as wht wa once her mother was being enjoyed by the beasts and kept walking not knowing if she was safe when she came across a forested hill with a cave in it. roots and moss coveredthe cave and taylor just fell over and began to sob as she heard a rumble from behind her she had expected the beavers or whomever owned this cave to eat her alive …instead the cave entrance closed shut locking taylor iside the cave where no one could hear her defeated sobs.**

 **Xxx**

 **Geoff sat there waiting against a tree looking over bridges leg, his shirt had worked for a makeshift tourniquet but she was pale and her leg was bent at an odd angle. What am I supposed to do bridge…? Geoff looked over at the yacht. it was taking duncan way too long but he couldn't leave bridge, not now he then heard a crash from the boat and duncans head popped out a window. Dude …. The wires have been cut we cant drive this thing. Duncan called. Geoffs heart stopped at the news and he looked down at bridgette wondering only for a second if he should have spared her this pain and saved ella. He immedietly threw that thought aside and picked up bridgette as safely as he could and walked towards the boat duncan called out again. Dude it's a bust we gotta go! Duncan looked scared. Ive gotta treat bridgette or shes going to die man! geoff shot back continuing his advance towards the ramp duncan looked around and said more quietly this time. Ok um I think I know how to help her just lay her down on one of the beds ill … ill go heat up some supplies. and duncan went back inside the bridge. Geoff went inside looking around he found what looked like a 5 star kitchen then a games room and lastly a kaoreoke bar before he found the first room with a bed he laid bridgette down as gently as possible. She looked in pain and geoff couldn't handle anymore and fell to his knees and started to weep. How could this happen babe!? how could I let those girls die and not do any thing! Geoff cried sniffling tears pouring and snott running. Duncan looked at his one time friend and didn't know what to do he looked down at this hands at the bottle of strong hooch a hot knife and a pair of long tweezers. Dude … dude cmon I neeed your help. Duncan said as comfortingly as he could. Geoof looke at him and nodded dumbly. Duncan took a long breath he uncorked the bottle of hooch it looked like an expensive bourban with a high alchohol content he took a long swig to ease his nerves and looked at geoff again. hold her dude this is gonna hurt… geoff looked at duncan and couldn't stop himself from scowling. Isnt there a first aid kit ?he said shook his head. no dude but I watched an episode of manswers awhile ago and I think I know what im doing… tak your shirt off of bridgette this is supposed to clean the injury geoff looked suspicious but complied. The look and smell of the injury was nausiating duncan moved closer and nodeed to geoff to hold down bridgette geoff red eyed and puffy held her down. Duncan then poured the alchohol onto the ! bridgette screamed in utter agony and began to thrash around duncan immedietly went to work as bridgettes top half wailed on geoff, duncan put the tweezers inside the wound he immedietly found a hard object and pulled it out it was white and bloody… a piece of her shin bone. Duncan almost gagged but kept it down as she screamed harder! he went back inside poking around till he found another bone shard and another and another and finaly he found the bullet it was lodged directly into her bone. Duncan wsnt a doctor but he knew she would likely never walk without help ever the time he finnishe so had bridgette she was unconcious again. now for the hard part. Duncan said pulling out the still red hot knife … duncan stared at the implement for a full second then looked back down to the empty bottle his ears perked as he heard… over to geoff he saw he had a few bruises on his bare back duncan could relate even by accident being hit by the one you love hurts more than anything. Duncan looded back at the leg and placed the knife on the wound.**

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **xxx**

 **Im really sorry Noah I didn't want to leave owen behind .Kitty said looking chastised. Its OK kitty I don't blame you for it he'll find his way back to us sooner or later. Noah said looking slightly confused at Kitty's apology. Come on we should look for a cache of paintball guns while the suns still high. Emma said . sigh I supposed we could've had a break but that's fine too. Noah said coming to his feet. Oh please stay seated that will make elimination that much simpler blainley said coming out from behind a tree .**

 **OH goody the host graces us with her presence so with gets the boot said dripping sarcasm. Oh knock it off noah so what if one of us is eliminated we have higher odds of mining any way. Emma said. But what if she hasn't eliminated any one yet huh then wed all get the boot . kitty said .**

 **Oh no need to worry about that I've already eliminated 2of the weakest links I can only eliminate one of you. Blainley said a tad miffed no one had asked her. Well who's getting the boot . noah asked . hmm tough to say but I think I'll pick... Before any of the three of them saw the gun it was already to late. Bang and there was a scream of agony as emma hit the ground a bleeding hole in her stomach . there was a tense quiet second as this became clear to both noah and kitty. EMMA! Kitty screamed in horror . oh don't worry she'll live for a few more minutes its more dramatic that way any ways good bye I hope to see you again soon. Blainley said walking to the tree she came from. Out of the way. Noah said moving kitty out of his way . he knelt down and took PFF his sweater vest and started to compres Emma's chest do you have any tape gauze or any thing that will hold this to her . I ...I don't umm hang on I'll grab a few vines. Kitty said running towards the nearest tree.**

 **Cough cough ...Noah take ...take care of my sister ...cough please. Emma said blood pooling of of her mouth. Hey cmon it's OK your gonna be OK as soon as kitty gets back here with those vines you'll be fine. Cough ...are you being sarcastic. Emma asked with a smile. No I'm not surprisingly .noah said with a smile. I've got the vines your gonna be OK Emma your gonna be...kitty dropped the vines at the sight of her still sister... Emma. Kitty said in a whisper. EMMA! Kitty screamed to the heavens kneeling by her sister. Noah couldn't believe it he'd just watched as his girlfriend died in his arms... This has to be a dream. Noah said. I'm still at home playing video games. That has to be how it is ...please let this be a dream Noah said as he punched himself.**

 **Xxx**

 **well there you have it folks were you surprised by the current eliminations that's three down putting blainley ahead of both Chris and my self and two losses is it possible for us to catch up find out next time on total. Drama. Pahkitiew safari!**

 **Don out. Oh no you did not just steal my outro don ahhhh blainley screamed tackling don to the ground and the credits rolled.**


End file.
